


Вопрос выбора

by Kalgary_Nurse



Series: Ведьмачка [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2019, Gen, Horror, Mysticism, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: Обычные будни обычной охотницы на нечисть. И всё бы ничего, если бы в дело не влез корусантский Орден джедаев-магов…





	Вопрос выбора

**Author's Note:**

> Текст вдохновлён историями Лансдэйла о Преподобном Джебедии и рассказом А. Провоторова "Костяной".
> 
> Текст был написан для команды Star Wars, большое спасибо бете - Nika Darkness.

В лесу было нехорошо.  
  
Пакостно.  
  
В чём именно выражалась эта самая пакостность, сказать было трудно. Ни тебе зловещего молчания, ни зловонного тумана, ни иных тревожных признаков. В чаще свистели птицы, по веткам скакала мелкая дичь вроде древесных крыс, в воздухе звенела мошкара. А всё же не то что-то. По спине то и дело пробегали мурашки — словно из-за кустов кто-то смотрел в затылок. Хотелось съёжиться, спрятаться, а то и вовсе послать всё и задать стрекача из этого неправильного леса.  
  
Асажж злобно выругалась сквозь зубы, сплюнула. Полегчало, но ненамного.  
  
— Вот пакость, — тихо прошептала она. Говорить громко в лесу не хотелось — а ну как услышит кто да явится посмотреть.  
  
Тропа заросла — колеи едва проглядывали среди высокой травы и нагло расползшихся плетей ежевики. Давно, видать, здесь никто не ездил. Было душно и влажно: кроны деревьев смыкались, не пропускали вниз ни лучика.  
  
Тропа вильнула вправо и исчезла, сменившись дорогой. На матово-чёрном полотне, чуть приподнятом над землёй, не росло ничего — оно будто лезвие рассекало траву и кусты, уходило в чащу.  
  
Опи под седлом заволновалась, встревоженно мотнула рогатой головой и встала. Идти на дорогу ящерице не хотелось.  
  
— Трусиха. — Асажж спешилась, успокаивая, потрепала Опи по шишковатой морде и ступила на чёрное полотно. Потянула ящерицу за собой — та, хоть и без особой охоты, послушалась.  
  
Чем дальше, тем сильней крепло дурное предчувствие. Лес по обеим сторонам дороги постепенно превратился в болотину: в сырой земле утопал валежник, на тёмных влажных стволах обильно росли оранжевые, даже на вид ядовитые грибы.  
  
Асажж поморщилась и снова сплюнула: даже болото тут и то неправильное. Холодное, волглое, гнильём воняет — не то что в Датомире. Среди полуутопших коряг что-то чавкнуло, раздался плеск. Комары зудели над ухом как ансамбль дудочников. Асажж с резким шлепком прихлопнула одного из севших на шею кровососов, зло вытерла пальцы о штаны. Погань какая, надо же… Не комары, а эопи с крыльями, того гляди заживо сожрут. Она на секунду остановилась, прикрыла глаза, сосредотачиваясь, потом сняла с шеи шарф, обмотала Опи морду, чтоб та не испугалась, и пробормотала несколько слов. Над головой зашипело, пахнуло палёным волосом — и комариный «хвост», что вился над Асажж и ящерицей, сгорел без остатка. Так-то лучше.  
  
Лес кончился: за деревьями раскинулась широкая луговина, поросшая кровохлёбкой и длинными метёлками осоки. Дорога тоже оборвалась как обрубленная, снова превратилась в две едва заметных колеи. Тут и там из травы торчали высокие, пятнистые от лишайника, обелиски из голубовато-серого камня; вдалеке виднелся маленький дом с поросшей чахлыми деревьями крышей. Асажж прищурилась, обвела взглядом луговину и вздохнула.  
  
Вот и кладбище нашлось.  
  
Она опасливо ступила на землю, потянула за собой Опи. Колея шла между обелисков, разбросанных без какого-либо видимого порядка, к дому. Или часовне. Или склепу — или чем оно там было. У Асажж по спине бегали мурашки: кладбище было старое, не чисское — синелицые из этих мест уже лет триста как ушли, — и тем более не человеческое. Острая клинопись на камнях напоминала иероглифы, которые можно встретить на скалах Татуинских пустынь или на стенах заброшенных лесных храмов Кашиика.  
  
Асажж невесело усмехнулась: как ни кичились чиссы своим якобы первенством в этом мире, похоже, водился тут и кое-кто подревнее. А может, и не «водился», а до сих пор есть в ранкорьих углах вроде этого болота…  
  
В домике, похоже, кто-то жил: дверь и ставни из тёмных некрашеных досок были относительно свежие, а у каменной стены, прикрытая настилом, лежала поленница дров.  
  
— Пошли поглядим, есть ли кто дома, — пробормотала Асажж, полуобернувшись к ящерице. Та тихо заворчала: дом ей нравился не больше леса и болот — но послушно побрела следом. Асажж вытянула из заплечных ножен меч, но зажигать его не стала, подошла к двери и легонько толкнула её.  
  
— Эй, хозяева!  
  
Из дома не донеслось ни звука. Асажж толкнула дверь сильней, серое дерево неохотно поддалось. Изнутри пахнуло погребом и несильным душком тухлятины. Асажж сузила зрачки, привыкая к темноте, и шагнула через порог, уже смутно догадываясь, что скорей всего увидит то, что осталось от хозяина.  
  
Сквозь щели в ставнях просачивался мутный свет, на припорошённом пылью полу, вымощенном неровными каменными плитами, валялись черепки разбитой посуды. В углу Асажж разглядела узкую лежанку со скомканной постелью, рядом — разбитый в щепу стол. Она принюхалась: тухлятиной потянуло сильней, — кажется, воняло от дальней стены. Осторожно и бесшумно переставляя ноги, Асажж двинулась вперёд, а дойдя до места, присела, чтобы лучше рассмотреть то, что лежало на полу.  
  
Кости, свежие и старые, были сложены аккуратными кучками. Сероватые кругляши позвонков, мелкие птичьи черепа, лопатка… И пара длинных, наполовину обглоданных мослов с лохмотьями мяса и жил. Мослы определённо были человеческие.  
  
Ну вот, как по заказу.  
  
Асажж вздохнула и вымелась из дома. Сняла с Опи поклажу, а саму ящерицу погладила по рогатой голове и пустила пастись рядом с крыльцом. До заката оставалось часа четыре: по опыту Асажж знала, что обычно твари, которые любят полакомиться человечиной, предпочитают нападать по ночам. А пока не худо бы осмотреться.  
  
За домом в заросли осоки уходила тонкая стёжка и оканчивалась проплешиной у двух завалившихся друг на друга обелисков. Асажж дошла до камней, остановилась и нахмурилась. Снова, как тогда, на дороге, возникло ощущение чужого взгляда на затылке. Она обернулась к траве и обелискам, напрягла слух.  
  
Ничего.  
  
Ну ладно, к ночи незваный гость точно проявится.  
  
Асажж снова повернулась к камням: похоже, житель домика среди могил даром времени не терял. На проплешине возвышался построенный из костей кадавр, похожий на рыцаря в диковинных латах. Наплечниками ему служили забрачьи черепа, нагрудник был собран из рядов длинных тонких костей, мощные ноги оканчивались кривыми когтями нексу. Череп костяной статуи, похоже, склеили из нескольких: треугольная шипастая голова с огромными глазницами — не то от эопи, не то от наутолана — щетинилась чагрианскими рогами и остро заточенными рёбрами.  
  
Аж сдохнуть можно, как красиво, сказал бы старый друг Вос — маг-расстрига, с треском разругавшийся с Орденом и ушедший на вольные хлеба. А потом предложил бы спалить от греха это «произведение искусства». Так, на всякий случай.  
  
Асажж развернулась и потопала к домику. Добравшись до места, вымела прочь кости и валявшийся на полу мусор, завела Опи внутрь. Задвинула засов на двери и плотно закрыла ставни. Подождём. Кем бы ни был неведомый любитель строить кадавров, к ночи он непременно объявится.  
  
Перекусив сушёным мясом и сухарями, Асажж достала из вьюков кожаную сумку со множеством карманов — такие обычно таскали полевые лекари, — и извлекла оттуда два длинных флакона. Содержимое одного выпила, а второй сунула во внутренний кармашек куртки. Легла на кровать, положив мечи так, чтобы их легко можно было вытянуть из ножен. Усилием замедлила дыхание и сердцебиение, медленно, будто в трясину, погрузилась в сон, зная, что после заката проснётся.

  
  
***

  
  
На болотах орали лягушки, где-то в лесу крикнула и затихла птица. Асажж осторожно спустила ноги на пол, бесшумно прицепила за спину мечи. Опи в своём углу беспокойно всхрапнула. Слух после эликсиров необыкновенно обострился: Асажж слышала, как шуршит в лесу зверьё, как скребётся где-то в поленнице мышь.  
  
Издалека донёсся вибрирующий долгий вой.  
  
Ну вот и дождалась, подумала Асажж, доставая из кармана второй флакон с эликсиром.  
  
То, что там выло, судя по звуку, шло через луговину к домику. Ухо ловило мерную поступь и чавканье проминавшейся земли. Асажж тихо подобралась к ящерице, успокаивая, провела ладонью над рогатой головой. Опи молчала, лишь блестели в темноте огромные от страха глаза.  
  
Ночной гость добрался до домика и встал, было слышно, как он громко и часто дышит за ставнями. Принюхивается, решила Асажж. За стеной тихо взрыкнули, по песку заскрипели когти — пришелец двинулся к двери, а потом снова затих.  
  
По спине побежали мурашки: Асажж достала мечи, напружинилась, готовясь прыгнуть.  
  
Дверь сотряслась. Что-то огромное со всей дури грянулось в доски, засов подпрыгнул, но удержался. Асажж прищурилась: тварь, судя по силе удара, была не маленькая. С той стороны снова завыли, ударили в дверь. По дереву громко заскребли когти. Опи сжалась и сдавленно заскулила, пытаясь спрятать рогатую голову в короткие передние лапы. Асажж потянулась к ней Силой: тихо, девочка, тихо.  
  
Дверь затрещала, металлом лязгнули петли: тварь с той стороны, стремясь пробраться внутрь, навалилась на доски всем весом. Момент представился как никогда удобный: Асажж убрала мечи, сосредоточилась и ударила.  
  
Дверь вместе с привалившейся к ней тушей вынесло наружу мощным Силовым импульсом. Тварь кубарем прокатилась по траве, отряхнулась, встала на четыре лапы и скачками понеслась через могильник. К лесу. Асажж бросилась следом. Сквозь хлещущую по бокам чудовища траву ей были видны только длинные рога, которыми, как каштан — шипами, щетинилась спина и голова.  
  
Тварь вбежала под деревья и скрылась. Асажж выругалась про себя и прибавила шагу. Не уйдёшь, зараза!  
  
На опушке она остановилась и в лес вошла медленно, осторожно, ощупывая Силовым чутьём каждую пядь. Мечи зажигать пока не торопилась: если у зверя тепловое зрение, излучение клинков для него будет всё равно что маяк.  
  
Асажж покрутила головой, оглядывая длинные голые стволы. Вверху колыхались и шуршали на ветру кроны. Лесное зверьё, ночью шумное не менее, чем днём, затаилось и молчало.  
  
Волосы на затылке вдруг встали дыбом. Асажж резко отпрыгнула в сторону и зажгла мечи. Прелые листья и землю на том месте, где она только что стояла, взрыли мощные когти. Тварь присела на задние лапы и снова завыла. Мерзкий, похожий одновременно на скрип несмазанных петель и скрежет металла по стеклу, звук противно отдался в костях. Асажж выставила перед собой горящие алым мечи и наконец смогла рассмотреть ночного гостя.  
  
Тот выглядел двойником найденного рядом с домом кадавра, только раза в два крупнее. Сквозь зазоры в костях, перевитых не скрытыми кожей сосудами и жилами, виднелась алая, сочащаяся сукровицей плоть — «латы» словно были малы и вот-вот грозили треснуть. Голова — такая же, собранная из нескольких черепов, — была просто-таки утыкана рогами и заострёнными обломками рёбер. В глубоких ямах глазниц торчали мутно-белые, словно прихваченные катарактой, бельма.  
  
Экий ты красавец, подумала Асажж. Подобных тварей ей встречать ещё не доводилось, однако сам вид кадавра указывал на его искусственное происхождение. Наверняка зверь сбежал из лаборатории какого-нибудь мага. Или был оставлен строителями могильника на случай незваных гостей. Последнее куда хуже: порождения магии точно так же боялись меча, как потопельцы или ракгулы, а вот чего ждать от твари, созданной древней и нечеловеческой силой…  
  
Кадавр прянул вперёд. Асажж снова увернулась, чиркнула мечом по костяному боку. Тварь зашипела, разинула усаженную длинными зубищами пасть и с громким стуком захлопнула её. А потом сиганула вбок, будто собираясь вскарабкаться на дерево. Асажж ринулась было следом, но слишком поздно поняла, что ошиблась. Тварь оттолкнулась от ствола и прыгнула прямо на неё, готовясь подмять под себя.  
  
— А чтоб тебя!.. — выругалась Асажж, приседая и поднимая мечи. Если повезёт, клинки пропорют твари брюхо. А если нет…  
  
Нечто невидимое ухватило Асажж поперёк груди и спиной вперёд потянуло прочь. Она заскользила по земле, цепляясь пальцами за листья. А тварь, обнаружив, что добыча пропала прямо из-под носа, на миг, на совсем крохотный, едва заметный миг оторопела.  
  
Этого хватило. Перед шипастой мордой загорелось синим огнём колдовское лезвие, описало дугу.  
  
Тварь с воем ломанулась сквозь деревья. Среди палых листьев осталась лежать отрубленная когтистая лапа. Стоявший поодаль человек погасил меч, убрал его в ножны на поясе и обернулся. Протянул ей руку, помогая встать, а потом откинул с головы капюшон.  
  
Асажж, увидев лицо внезапного спасителя, застыла и выругалась себе под нос. Тот, будто ничего не заметив, вытряхнул сор из выгоревших рыжеватых волос и короткой бороды, а потом тихо свистнул. Откуда-то из-под крон раздался треск и рядом с человеком приземлилась длиннотелая зелёная рептилия с капюшоном из синих перьев. Варактил. Человек потрепал рептилию по голове, почесал костяной грифоний клюв.  
  
Асажж прекрасно знала, кто вытащил её из лап твари: с этим человеком они уже не раз встречались в разное время и в разных местах, и видеть его сейчас не доставляло ей никакого удовольствия. Мастер Оби-Ван Кеноби из корусантского Совета колдунов-джедаев. Чтоб его орбалиски сожрали, благодетеля.  
  
— Цела? — он подошёл ближе, Асажж ощутила лёгкое прикосновение диагностических чар, и поняла, что закипает. Досада от упущенного зверя переросла в злость.  
  
— Вот зачем ты влез, куда не просят! — Асажж подступила к нему вплотную, едва не ухватила за ворот туники. Кеноби не шелохнулся.  
  
— Если бы я его не отвлёк, он бы тебя заломал, — ответил он, глядя Асажж в глаза. Она промолчала и отвернулась. Быть кому-либо обязанной, а особенно, если этот «кто-то» — Кеноби — очень не хотелось.  
  
Пришлось возвращаться к домику: чудовище вряд ли явится до следующей ночи — значит, снова надо ждать. Асажж не стала возражать, когда Кеноби привязал варактила у крыльца и вслед за ней ступил в тёмный проём дома. Пусть его. Она уже чувствовала лёгкий озноб: пошёл отходняк от эликсиров, сейчас самое лучшее — забраться в тепло и проспать часов десять кряду.  
  
Асажж вывела Опи во двор, завернулась в плащ и повалилась на пыльную кровать, предоставив Кеноби устраиваться по собственному разумению.

  
  
***

  
  
— А я уж было подумала, ты решил в ведьмаки податься, — проворчала Асажж, усаживаясь напротив Кеноби у крохотного костерка, разведённого рядом с крыльцом. — Учти, делиться я не люблю.  
  
Он покачал головой, поворошил угли под стоявшим на огне котелком.  
  
— Награда твоя. Я тут по другому делу.  
  
Асажж хмыкнула: ну да, ну да, Ордену больше делать нечего, только рассылать джедаев в ранкорьи углы вроде той деревни, где ей предложили работу. Орден пляшет под дудку Совета свободных городов в Корусанте, а Совету до проблем захолустья обычно мало печали.  
  
— Так рассказал бы по старой дружбе.  
  
Кеноби бросил на неё настороженный взгляд. Без помощи рук снял с огня котелок и разлил его содержимое по двум деревянным чашкам. Одну чашку взял сам, другую протянул ей. Асажж подозрительно принюхалась, но взяла. Уж чего-чего, а подлянок вроде яда или удара в спину от Кеноби можно было не ждать, не такой он был человек.  
  
— А что, мастер Нарек ещё учит ведьмаков? — отхлебнув из чашки, беспечно спросил он.  
  
У Асажж кольнуло сердце, по спине прошёл холод. Крифф бы тебя побрал, джедай, с твоими вопросами!..  
  
— Мастер, — наконец вымолвила она, сама не понимая, почему отвечает. Уставилась в огонь, — весной отправился в Вишейтово городище и не вернулся. Ракгулы задрали. Навалились кучей и... — Асажж замолчала. Слишком мало прошло времени, слишком сильно ещё болело.  
  
Кеноби смутился и, похоже, уже жалел о вопросе. Они пили чай, смотрели на потрескивающее пламя.  
  
— Расскажи, зачем приехала, — снова нарушил молчание Кеноби. Асажж дёрнула плечом.  
  
— Староста в Нексовых Хатках сказал, у них на тракте умертвие завелось. Кто ни поедет, обратно не возвращается. В лесу рядом с могильником народ пропадает, а по вечерам кто-то воет страшно. Решила съездить проверить... — она вдруг уставилась ему прямо в глаза. — Баш на баш, мастер. Теперь ты рассказывай, зачем явился.  
  
Кеноби покатал в ладонях чашку, опустил взгляд. Помолчал, а потом наконец раскололся.  
  
— У нас один магистр пропал. С полгода назад о чём-то крупно повздорил с Советом Ордена и ушёл отшельничать в эти места. Говорят, пытался искать не то первородную Силу, не то наследие Древних. Раньше от него хоть письма в архив приходили, а потом вдруг как отрезало.  
  
— Деревенские говорили об отшельнике, который поселился на могильнике, — кивнула Асажж. — Хотели сходить проведать его после зимы, но... — она развела руками. — Может, спятил твой магистр от жизни такой и отдал Силе душу?  
  
Кеноби покачал головой.  
  
— Вряд ли.  
  
— Тогда наверняка попал на зуб той твари, что мы видели в лесу.  
  
Кеноби ничего не ответил, упёр взгляд в огонь. Чего-то он не договаривал, подумалось Асажж. Ни имени этого своего беглого магистра не назвал, ни причины, по которой его выперли. Мало ли магов-расстриг мотается по городам Содружества — в столице и не чешутся по этому поводу, а тут… Не в одном пропавшем магистре было дело, решила она. Кеноби искал на болотах что-то ещё. Уж не тех ли, кто построил древний погост с серыми обелисками?

  
  
***

  
  
Эта ночь была до странного похожа на предыдущую. Так же орали лягушки, шелестела под ветром трава и кричали в лесу мышеястребы.  
  
— Думаешь, он явится? — спросил Кеноби, когда они вдвоём засели у обелиска неподалёку от домика.  
  
— А то. Тут прорва еды, а оно явно любит пожрать, — тихо ответила Асажж. Соседство Кеноби, которому зачем-то впёрлось поучаствовать в охоте на кадавра, ей не сильно нравилось. Впрочем, может быть, тварь отвлечётся и её будет легче завалить.  
  
Ветер зашуршал осокой, принёс лёгкий, едва уловимый запах тухлятины. Асажж прислушалась и не смогла сдержать кривой ухмылки: она уже чуяла, как тварь ломится сквозь деревья. Давай же, подойди ближе, зараза…  
  
Подождав ещё немного, она молча вскочила и побежала к лесу. Кеноби, судя по шороху травы, не отставал.  
  
Кадавр появился на опушке, завыл и тут же сиганул обратно под деревья. Заманивает, чтоб его. За дураков держит. Асажж с мечами наголо ворвалась в лес и едва успела заметить среди стволов белую костяную спину. Тварь удирала.  
  
— Чтоб ты пропал, — зло прошипела Асажж. Рядом остановился Кеноби, бросил на неё недоумённый взгляд, но промолчал.  
  
Ну уж нет. Не сегодня.  
  
Асажж присела, закрыла глаза, опустила ладони на прелые листья и попыталась нащупать след. По хребту продрало льдом, волосы на затылке встали дыбом как перед грозой. Аура твари имела такой же гнилостный душок, какой стоял в домике среди могил. Есть. Теперь не скроешься.  
  
Пытаясь не потерять концентрации, Асажж Силой потянулась к оставшейся у дома Опи и спустя несколько минут, почти не глядя, взлетела в седло, краем уха отметив, что, судя по звуку, Кеноби позвал своего варактила одновременно с ней.  
  
Скачка сквозь ночной лес походила на сон, лихорадочный и безумный. Асажж не следила за тем, куда едет, важен был лишь тонкий, как леска, след, который тянул её за собой. Рядом, не отставая ни на шаг, тихой тенью нёсся варактил с Кеноби на спине.  
  
Словно Дикая охота короля Валкориана, они влетели в пологий овраг и остановились. Асажж вытащила мечи, чувствуя, как вздымаются и опадают бока Опи после бега. След привёл их к логову кадавра.  
  
Она спешилась, шлёпнула ящерицу по боку, отправляя её под деревья. Жалко будет, если тварь её загрызёт. Кеноби тоже спрыгнул на землю, тут же вытащил и запалил меч. Они, прикрывая друг другу спину, попытались осмотреться.  
  
Среди толстых вековых деревьев виднелись остатки какого-то здания. Не то храма, не то дворца. Лунный свет масляно скользил по белым изогнутым стенам с остатками неправильной формы проёмов. Там и сям из руин торчали толстые шипы, похожие на колючки терновника.  
  
В кронах зашелестел ветер, взвыл, заплутав в тёмных проёмах руин. Откуда-то издалека, будто из-под земли, пришёл низкий замогильный гул, мерзким трепетом отдался в животе и стих.  
  
Как обухом по голове ударило понимание. Не руины — череп. Гигантский череп с мёртвыми глазницами. Нечеловеческий — не бывает у людей столько глаз.  
  
— Рассказывают, в трясине лежат кости тех, кто здесь жил задолго до людей и чиссов. — Хриплый шёпот Кеноби показался оглушительным. — Огромные кости, исполинские. Лежат и поют. Кто ту песню слышит, тот с ума сходит.  
  
Асажж обернулась, посмотрела в его огромные по темени глаза. Легенду о костях Древних она тоже знала. Знала она и то, что легенда — не совсем легенда. Доводилось ей бывать в местах, где зов доисторических останков заставлял людей сходить с ума: выкалывать себе глаза, резать щёки, сдирать кожу с лиц. И есть себе подобных.  
  
В пустом проёме что-то двинулось, и они снова встали боевым порядком, подняли мечи. Из тьмыкостяной глазницы выплыла фигура человека. Худой как жердь старик с длинной, до пояса, грязной клочковатой бородой. На коричневом, словно у высохшего покойника, лице безумно блестели глаза.  
  
Кеноби, увидев старика, сделал было шаг вперёд, открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать. Должно быть, озарило Асажж, это и был тот магистр-отшельник, которого искал Орден.  
  
Старик заговорил первым. Изо рта его раздалась щёлкающая фраза, под конец которой он вытянул вперёд худую клешню, указывая на Асажж и Кеноби.  
  
Они едва успели увернуться — кадавр напал на них сверху, обрушился воющей, воняющей сырым мясом тушей. Асажж пригнулась, попыталась вспороть твари брюхо, но кости оказались слишком крепкими даже для ведьмачьих мечей. Она выругалась, откатилась в сторону. Над головой снова защёлкал и заклекотал сумасшедший магистр. В том, что он спятил, у Асажж не было никаких сомнений: только совершенно скорбный головой поселится в здешних местах и начнёт собирать кадавров из костей.  
  
Они с Кеноби попытались ударить тварь с двух сторон: Асажж удалось задеть бок, а Кеноби целился в бедро и, судя по тошнотворному визгу, не промахнулся. Зверь дёрнуллапой и оба отлетели к деревьям. Асажж с трудом вдохнула и встала, рядом сквернословил сквозь зубы Кеноби. Кадавр присел, выгнул шипастый хребет и снова завыл.  
  
— Это всё тот дед, — хрипло произнесла Асажж. — Он науськивает на нас эту тварь. Если…  
  
— Нельзя, — выдохнул Кеноби, согнулся пополам и с хрустом распрямил спину. — Орден велел доставить магистра Джорруса живым. Если бы мы смогли оглушить его…  
  
Асажж рассвирепела: до неё внезапно дошло, с чего это зашевелилось змеиное кубло, которое называли Советом джедаев. Вовсе их не волновало, что где-то в глуши завелась тварь, которая жрала людей. Просто кто-то из столичных колдунов в очередной раз заигрался с магией и Кеноби послали замести следы этой игры под ковёр. А по возможности ещё и привезти чокнутого старика обратно. Для дальнейших, так сказать, экспериментов. Гунгану понятно, отчего Кеноби не дал ей убить кадавра в первую ночь — наверняка надеялся выследить с его помощью своего магистра.  
  
Асажж привалилась спиной к дереву, собирая в себе силы. Хватит. С ним или без него — с кадавром пора было заканчивать. А Кеноби, если уж ему так хочется, может нянчиться со своим чокнутым магистром до второго пришествия Вишейта.  
  
Тварь присела на задние лапы и протяжно взвыла. Старик над ней щербато заулыбался, что-то выкрикнул. Асажж зажгла мечи и ринулась вперёд.  
  
Прыгнуть, кувыркнуться, не напоровшись на собственную сталь, оттолкнуться ногой от костяного плеча и уйти вверх, к цели, которая парила в воздухе, чтобы скрестным росчерком клинков всё это прекратить…  
  
Тело окутала сырая, воняющая гнилью тьма. В рот и нос будто набилась жирная чёрная земля, Асажж начала задыхаться, забилась как рыба. В ушах зашипело: голос, шепчущий на всеобщем, ввинчивался в мозг как сверло.  
  
«Ведьмачка, — голос противно захихикал, — Нежеланное дитя, проданное родителями. Ненужное. Нелюбимое».  
  
Асажж зажмурилась, низко, сдавленно взвыла.  
  
«Дёргаешься? — прошелестело в голове, — А зачем? Чтобы снова ездить по тракту и терпеть чужую неприязнь? Они ведь боятся тебя, ведьмачка. Прячут детей, когда ты приезжаешь в деревни, делают знаки от дурного глаза. Зачем она тебе нужна, такая жизнь?»  
  
Перед глазами возникло лицо мастера Кая, найденного в городище: пустые глазницы, обгрызенный нос, разорванное горло. В боку, между сломанных рёбер, что-то копошилось и чавкало. Асажж скрипнула зубами, рванулась с такой силой, что затрещали кости.  
  
Темнота лопнула. Асажж упала на землю, задыхаясь, перекатилась на бок и не сразу поняла, что рядом кто-то пронзительно визжит.  
  
Живая. Она встала на колени, выкашливая из лёгких несуществующую землю, а потом подняла голову: верещал и дёргался безумный магистр, пришпиленный к стене горящим мечом, а перед ним, держась обеими руками за рукоять, стоял белый в синеву Кеноби.  
  
За спиной зарычало, завыло, и Асажж рефлекторно вскочила, подняла руки с мечами. Вой застыл на высокой ноте и вместе с тупым звуком упавшего на землю тела стих.  
  
Всё.  
  
Кончилось.  
  
Кеноби вытащил меч из того, что когда-то было магистром-джедаем, погасил лезвие и обтёр его полой плаща. Спрыгнул вниз, едва не упав, и подошёл к Асажж.  
  
— А как же твой Орден?  
  
Кеноби пожал плечами.  
  
— Скажу, что не смог.  
  
Он отвернулся, свистнул, подзывая варактила.  
  
Асажж подошла к валявшейся на земле туше, прикидывая, везти кадавра в деревню целиком или только голову отпилить. Голову, понятное дело, тащить будет легче, зато...  
  
— Эй, мастер! — окликнула она возившегося с седлом Кеноби. Тот обернулся, подошёл ближе.  
  
— Не поможешь? — Асажж указала на кадавра. — Награду, так и быть, пополам.  
  
Кеноби вымученно улыбнулся, блеснул зубами.  
  
— Отчего бы и нет, — он скинул плащ и засучил рукава туники. Дождался, пока Асажж расстелет на земле холстину и встанет в ногах у мёртвого чудовища. — Ну что, взяли?

  
  
***

  
Всё-таки и от колдунов Ордена бывает какая-никакая польза, думала Асажж, сидя на спине варактила и обнимая Кеноби за талию. Рядом трусила Опи, навьюченная телом кадавра. Груз ящерице не то чтобы сильно нравился: она недовольно пофыркивала, но терпела.  
  
— А ты всё-таки подумай, — будто продолжая начатый разговор, произнёс Кеноби. — Как-никак, нечисти становится всё меньше, такими темпами ты скоро и вовсе без работы останешься. А маги будут нужны всегда.  
  
Асажж хмыкнула, но промолчала. Сколько она знала Кеноби, тот при каждом удобном случае зазывал её в Храм: учиться. Отчего-то ему казалось, что ей самое место не на тракте, а в Ордене. И что в качестве ведьмачки она просто зарывает талант в землю, что, по его мнению, было редкостной глупостью и разбазариванием данных природой способностей. Асажж поначалу отбрёхивалась, шутила, пробовала даже ругаться, но Кеноби, видимо, руководствовался пословицей про каплю, которая точит камень, и не сдавался.  
  
— Ну так что? — он обернулся через плечо. — Когда тебя ждать?  
  
— Когда шааки полетят, — пробурчала она, пряча продрогшие ладони в складках его плаща. А потом помолчала и добавила: — Спасибо, джедай.  
  
— Не за что, ведьмачка.


End file.
